


Hold Me Tight

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: Fred is taking a quiet moment to himself after the Battle of Hogwarts when his girlfriend decides to join him.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually my first Harry Potter fic! You can find me on Tumblr at: lumosandnoxwriting! Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated!

“Want some company?”

Her soft voice makes him jump, a smile spreading across his face as she takes a seat on the ground next to him. 

Behind them Hogwarts is quite literally, a mess. People are mourning, some are celebrating, and Fred is pretty sure that at least one tower is still smoking. The school he knew so well is no more. Most of the walls have giant holes in them, and the entire great hall and entrance way have been reduced to rubble.

Rubble that almost killed you a few hours ago, he thinks to himself. A cold shiver runs down his spine as he relives the moment where he was nearly crushed to death by a great stone wall.

“What are you thinking about?”

Their sides are pressed together tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, her large eyes looking up at him. Fred had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized they’d just been sitting there in silence for the past few minutes. He shrugs, trying to put a smile on his face. 

He speaks quietly, not wanting his voice to give away his emotions. “Nothin’.” He looks down at her, trying to act casual.

But she had seen the moment he had been reliving in his head for the past hour up close and personal. Fred still remembers how her voice cracked as she screamed his name, the sob she made when a last-minute spell by Percy knocked him out of the way, saving his life. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget, that sound is imprinted on his brain. 

She smiles at him as their eyes meet, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She reaches up to wipe a tear he didn’t know he had shed, before placing her palm against his cheek. He leans into the soft touch, letting his eyes flutter closed. He feels her thumb start to stroke his cheek bone, over the bandage Madam Pomfrey had placed there to heal a small cut some of the debris had given him. 

They sit there like that for a few minutes, allowing the events that have taken place over the past 24 hours to really hit them. They haven’t had a quiet moment together since before Bill and Fleur’s wedding nearly 8 months ago. Their wedding had ended in a disaster, and she barely had a moment to say goodbye before Hermione was grabbing her hand and disapperating them away to somewhere safe. 

“I thought you. I thought you were gonna-,” her voice cuts off abruptly, almost as if she had lost the ability to speak at all.

Fred turns his head so he can kiss her open palm, before he opens his eyes and looks down at her. Tears are silently falling down her cheeks and silent sobs wrack her body. She looks away, towards the expansive lake in front of them, not wanting to upset Fred even further. 

This is not the reunion she had envisioned in her head as she fell asleep each night that they were apart. She imagined hushed words and soft kisses on one of the overstuffed sofas in front of the fire at The Burrow. She never thought the first time they’d touch again after 8 months apart would have been when she and George carried Fred’s lifeless body towards the Great Hall. The only hushed words had been her prayers and hopes that Fred would be okay.

“Oh darling,” Fred speaks at a normal volume as he reaches for her face. His voice cracks under the weight of the emotion he’s feeling in a way it only ever has with her. To everyone else he is boisterous, the life of the party, unnerved by nothing. Not with her. He can be vulnerable with her, share all of his hopes and fears. 

He takes her head in his hands, shifting himself so he can look at her face to face. He kneels in front of her, despite the fact that his knee still stings from the spell Madam Pomfrey used to pop it back into place. Their eyes properly lock for the first time in months and he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He pulls away briefly to wipe away some of her tears with his thumb before kissing her again.

“I thought I was too,” he admits a few moments later when they part. “That’s what I’ve been doing out here for so long. Just replaying it over and over again in my head. I can’t stop thinking about it. What if Percy had missed? What if the wall fell just slightly differently? What if-.”

His anxious rambling is cut off by her lips pressing hastily into his. Their kiss is uncoordinated and desperate but neither of them care. Fred leans forward, laying her back on the grass. Her hands grasp at his shoulders tightly, like they’d disappear if she let go. He pulls away with a small gasp a few moments later, letting himself fall onto the grass next to her. He lays flat on his back, eyes gazing up at the sun to avoid looking at the pain in her eyes. 

“You mean everything to me,” she says as she rolls onto her side, carefully draping half of her body over his and resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had.” She trails off for a moment before continuing. “If you had died.”

It’s the first time either of them has spoken the word. Died. Died. Fred could have died. He lays there quietly, letting the word soak in. His mind races, thinking of all the things he’d never get to do, never get to see, never get to say; thinking of all the promises to her he’d break. 

Their last real conversation had been on the eve of Bill and Fleur’s wedding. It was her birthday; she was finally 17 and their future looked to be more in reach than it ever had. His and George’s store was booming with business, she only had one more year left at Hogwarts before their life could truly start. He was confident that everyone would be attending their wedding next summer. They had sat outside in the warm summer air that night, in a position similar to the one they were in now, talking about everything they wanted in life. 

“Well good thing Percy was there, eh? He may be a right old git most of the time but turns out he can come in handy from time to time,” Fred says with a sort of chuckle. He’s never felt like this before. So emotionally drained yet emotionally charged at the same time, he’s doing all he can to try and make sense of it in the way he knows best; humor.

She lets out a breath that kind of sounds like a laugh, but he can tell she’s still not feeling better. Fred frowns. He had been so in his head about what happened to him that he hadn’t thought about her one bit since he settled down at the lake hours ago. He instantly feels a pang of guilt and brings her in closer to him. 

“I don’t remember much after Percy knocked me out of the way, probably because my head knocked into the floor,” he pauses briefly when she winces. “But it must - it must have been scary for you. I’m sorry that I scared you I didn’t mean t-.” 

She laughs loudly, causing Fred to stop talking. He looks down at her as she presses her face into his chest, trying to calm down.

It takes a few moments, but her giggles die down, and she takes a deep breath to steady herself before she looks back up at him, a little life back in her eyes. 

“You are such an idiot!” 

He must give her a perplexed look, because a moment later she carries on.

“Why are you apologizing to me? I’m not upset at you for scaring me, I’m just,” she pauses, taking a minute to try and figure out what she’s feeling. “I’m upset at the whole situation. Everything that’s gone on since last summer. Honestly Fred you almost dying was the icing on the cake.”

They both let out a short laugh at that and he takes the moment to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Well I still feel bad,” he says indignantly, turning onto his side so he can look down at her. His head casts a shadow on her face, and his breath catches in his throat at how beautiful she looks in that moment. He reaches up to stroke her cheek just as she had done to him before. “How can I make you feel better?”

She pulls his face down to hers, kissing him hard. It’s full of emotion and when Fred pulls away a moment later, he’s breathless.

“Just hold me tight.”


End file.
